Accidentally Perfect
by Shipperony10
Summary: Mac has a family reunion to go to. Will she go alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Accidentally Perfect**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE.

Note 1: I have to admit I was sort of inspired by the movie "The Wedding Date".

Note 2: I don't know any of Mac's relatives. We have never really been introduced to anybody besides her uncle and parents so just pretend. I will remind you all that my fics were written about 5-6 years ago. Therefore, sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

**Wednesday**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac strode into her office with a light bounce as she thought about the case that she had today. A Petty Officer charged with insubordination. It was in the hat. No problem, just convince the jury that he had been way out of line in punching his commanding officer simply because he had ordered him to take anger management classes.

'Well no wonder he was ordered to go.' Mac thought.

She set her case down on one of her chairs and walked toward her computer to work on her opening statement. Harm was really going to lose this case, there was no way he could convince the jury otherwise. Mac chuckled.

A clearing of a throat brought her out of her moment.

"Harm. Hey. What's up?" She sat down and motioned him in.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing." His grin in place.

"Liar. You want to cop a plea."

"Well..." He paused. It was so hard for him to plea bargain, but he knew he had to do it if he wanted to get the petty officer off with a lesser charge. Mac laughed lightly. She knew how hard this was for her flyboy. To Harm, plea bargaining was like walking away without a fight, but what could you do when you were out numbered?

"Ok sailor, state your terms."

"Forfeiture of pay for one month, and one month hard labor."

'There's no way she's going to take that.' He thought.

"No way! Are you kidding? The kid punched his commanding officer, Harm. I would throw him away for a few months."

'I tried.' He sighed.

"I say forfeiture of pay for three months, four months hard labor, and he attends those anger management classes that started this whole thing in the first place. And I think I'm letting him off the hook too easily." She laced her fingers together and set her hands on her desk as a sign of confidence.

Harm thought about it for about five seconds before he finally convinced himself that this was the best he was going to do with this marine. "Alright. You have a deal."

The silence they shared was quickly interrupted as Petty Officer Coats knocked on Mac's door frame.

"Yes Petty Officer?"

"Ma'am, this was just delivered for you." She extended her hand which held a white envelope.

"What is it?" She asked with knitted brows.

"I don't know ma'am, but it looks like some sort of formal message."

"Thank you Petty Officer." She took it in her hand.

"Ma'am. Sir."

Mac waited for Jennifer to walk out before opening the packet. Harm leaned his elbows on his knees trying to get a look at the contents of the envelope. "What is it?"

"It's an invitation." She smiled.

"To what?" He leaned in closer to take a look over the desk.

"Nosy, aren't we Commander." She pulled the envelope away from his line of vision.

"Aw, Mac. I want to know." He flashed her his puppy face.

"Oh alright." She handed it over to him. "It's an invitation to a family reunion. My mom's side of the family. All the way in sunny California." Just the thought of bright sun and nice weather made her want to go.

"Have you ever gone to one of these?" He asked as he skimmed the card.

"Nope. Never got one before. I guess they found out I was still alive." She chuckled but Harm looked at her with a loving gaze.

"So are you going?"

"I might. It isn't until a week from now so I have time to wrap up this case and any others I have lying around. I still need to think about it." She got up, but stood in place.

"Are you taking anybody?" His mouth got ahead of him. 'Think, Rabb before you speak.'

She looked up from her desk and caught his eyes looking at her. "I don't know if I'm even going, Harm."

"I was just asking."

She walked over to where he was sitting and stood in front of him. "I'll tell you what...if I decide to go, and the General gives me permission to go away for a few days, then I'll let you know."

"Ok." He was tongue tied, like always when he was discussing personal issues with his lovely partner.

"Ok. Now I'm gonna go get a hot cup of coffee. Wanna come?" She walked toward the door.

"I'm coming." He followed her out with a smile in place. He felt like a teenager all over again.

**Thursday**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"Petty Officer John Monroe, although I think Colonel MacKenzie was being way too generous with her offer, I hereby sentence you to forfeiture of pay for three months, four months hard labor, and six months of anger management. Case dismissed."

"Well Petty Officer, hopefully you have learned a lesson from all of this." Harm turned to his client.

"Yes, sir. Thanks for everything." He shook Harm's hand. Mac walked over to them.

"I don't think you should be thanking me. It's Colonel MacKenzie that got you off the hook. If she wouldn't have agreed to give us a deal you could have been doing far worse." He turned slightly to flash a smile at her.

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate you going easy."

"You're not a bad kid Petty Officer. You're just an angry person. Get some help. I know the Navy could use you."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown**

Mac sat on her couch attempting to read her novel, but it was useless. She could read no more than a sentence at a time. It was that bad. She had figured out that she was in trouble when she read over the same paragraph four times and still had no idea what the ten sentences were telling her.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Nobody was there of course, which was good because otherwise she would have to explain why she was talking to herself. She kept ignoring the obvious. It was very simple. What else could bother her more than anything? Nothing except for of course a certain sailor she worked with.

"Of course. What else."

Well, she couldn't go to him and tell him that he was on her mind, again, so she went for another solution. She walked over to where her phone was and dialed a number she had grown very familiar with.

"Hello Mr. Johnson." She tried to hide the confusion she was going through to avoid any questions.

"Colonel MacKenzie. How are you?"

"Oh I'm ok. How about you?" 'Well that sounded convincing.' She rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're doing fine."

"That's nice to hear."

"Yes it is." He paused. "I'll go get Mattie for you."

Ever since Mattie had gone to Mac's office, they had been talking a lot. Sometimes about boys, sometimes about nothing in particular, but mostly about Harm. It was one out of a few other things that they had in common. And the fact that Mattie looked up to Mac a great deal didn't hurt either.

"Thank you." She waited as she heard foot steps approach the phone.

"Hey Mac!" She practically yelled into the phone.

"Well aren't we a happy bunch today." She chuckled.

"You don't sound too happy. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Mattie. I can't seem to focus my attention on any one thing for too long."

"Ok. Do you have that one attention disorder?" They both laughed at that.

"Nope. I think it's your guardian's fault."

"What did he do now? Did he hurt your feelings? I could go over there and set him straight you know." Mac laughed again. They often did nothing but laugh when they talked on the phone.

"No he didn't hurt my feelings and thanks for offering, but if I wanted to hurt him I could take him." She chuckled.

"Then why is he to blame for making you blue?"

"Ok. It all started when I got an invitation to a family reunion..." She recounted the events to Mattie, sometimes stopping for silly comments from Mattie.

"So that's why I'm having such a hard time."

"So you do want to go, but not alone?"

"Well yeah. It would feel weird. I haven't seen my family in years and Harm is the closest thing to family I've had."

"You want to take him for moral support?"

"Yes and no."

"Whoa. Back up. You have to explain that one to me marine."

"I want him there so I won't feel like a fish out of water. He has always been my constant." She paused. "But I also want him there because I just do."

"I think I know what you're saying. You love him. I know. And he loves you." She said in a cheery voice.

"Mattie."

"Ok, ok. I'll stop." She laughed. "So why don't you just ask him to go with you?"

"I'm afraid." She stated with a truthful tone.

"Of what? He won't say no. Trust me. This is Harm we're talking about. I say you go to him and ask him."

"Mattie..." She hesitated a bit.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for dumping all of my adult-issued problems on you."

"Hey, you listen to my teenage troubles and I listen to you."

"Thanks Mattie. A lot. I promise next time we talk it'll be fun."

"I'm holding you to it. Hey, how about a walk in the mall before you head to the golden state?"

"Alright. You're on. I need to buy some new outfits anyway."

"Ok. I'll get my dad to drive me to your place."

"No, I'll pick you up. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Ok. Bye Mac."

"Bye sweetie."

She had a lot to think about before Sunday. That was for sure

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE.

Note: Again, sorry for any mistakes! Hope you are all enjoying it so far.

* * *

**Friday**

**Jag Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm stepped off the elevator without watching where he was going. His face buried in the sports section of the newspaper. He managed to steer clear of anyone or anything until his luck ran out.

"Sorry." Harm muttered as he massaged his chest trying to lessen the pain.

"Jeesh, Harm. It felt as if I hit a brick wall." Mac rubbed her shoulder.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" He smiled.

"That you're dangerous." She smiled in return. They walked in together, but parted to their respective offices.

**Mac's Office**

Mac walked to her desk and picked up her phone.

"Petty Officer, is the General free today?"

"Um...he's got a meeting in an hour with the SecNav, but he's got time right now."

"Great. Can you tell him I want to have a second of his time?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Mac waited on the phone while Jennifer discussed it with General Cresswell.

"Colonel, the General said you had five minutes."

"Thank you."

**General Cresswell's Office**

Mac walked into the familiar office. It was weird how it was so recognizable yet so unknown. It was the same office she had been walking into for the past nine years, but she realized it lacked the warmth that it once possessed. The comfort that the Admiral provided, not only for himself, but for the rest of his staff was no longer there.

Mac sighed as she remembered the old times when an ex-Navy SEAL sat behind the big mahogany desk. She came to attention in front of the General.

"At ease. What can I do for you Colonel?" He gave her a look of frustration. "Sorry, Colonel, I have a lot to do with the SecNav on my six."

"Sir, I wanted to request permission to have some personal leave time." She held her breath. She knew the Admiral would find a way to help her out, but she wasn't to sure about Major General Gordon Cresswell.

"How much leave are we talking about Colonel?"

"Four days, sir."

"You want Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday?" His eyes nearly came out of their sockets.

"Yes, sir. My family just sent me an invitation for a family reunion in California. I haven't seen them in a very long time, sir."

"When is this reunion?"

"Wednesday, sir."

"And you would be flying back on Thursday?"

"Thursday night, yes sir." She nodded.

"I hate to do this especially with the SecNav breathing down my neck, but you don't have any cases on your slate." He paused as he looked down to his desk. "Very well, Colonel. Have fun. Hope you enjoy the nice warm weather over there."

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir." She let out a breath she had unconsciously been holding in.

"Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Mac walked back toward her office with a lighter step, but still something prevented her mind from resting fully. And soon, before she reached her door, her problem walked behind her.

"Boo!" Harm whispered close to her ear. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart racing from the feeling of Harm's warm breath on her neck.

"Can I help you Commander?" She turned to face him trying to hide his effect on her.

"Wanna have lunch with me?" He smiled.

"Um...sure. I have to talk to you anyway. Let me just grab my cover."

**Small Deli**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm pulled out a chair for Mac. She gave him "the" look. "What? I was just trying to be a gentleman. I know you're capable of pulling out your own chair."

She wanted to tell him something, but he beat her to it. "Well, thank you."

They ate with comfortable conversations about work, about Mattie, about nothing at all. It felt good. It was a change from what had been happening between them a few months ago.

"Harm?" She set her ham and cheese sub down.

"Yeah?" He looked up from his salad.

"I decided to go to the reunion."

"Great. So..."

"I want you to come with me." She smiled.

Harm flashed his thousand-watt flyboy grin. "Good. Because I was about to insist you drag me along." He suddenly got serious. "Are you sure you want me to go with you, Mac?"

She laughed at his joke and became serious again. "Yes I'm sure. BUT..."

'Uh oh.' Thought Harm. Noticing that his grin had somehow quickly diminished, she jumped to correct herself.

"I mean...BUT do you think the General will let you take some leave as well? He almost didn't want to give me the time."

Harm smiled again. "You let me take care of that. I will go with you no matter what. Ok?" He reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "When do you have your flight?"

"Monday at 0600."

"Ok, so I just have to make sure I get a flight with you." He smiled again.

They finished the rest of their lunch in a hurry to get back to the office. If they wanted to go, they had to be good kids and finish all of their homework.

**Sunday**

**Mac's Apartment**

Mac began to ready her things to go pick up Mattie. She had already packed the things she had and knew she wanted to take, but she saved a duffel bag to pack anything she bought and wanted to take. She was about to grab her car keys when she heard the knock on her door. She grabbed her keys and walked toward the door determined to kick out whoever it was. She opened the door. Ok, maybe not whoever it was. She smiled at the person.

"Hey there, marine."

"Hey, Harm. Um, what's up?"

"Not much. Here to pick you up to take you to the mall."

She chuckled. "I'm going to strangle Mattie."

"No, don't. I think we should thank her. Now come on. We still have to pick her up. And I'm sure we won't have enough time for shopping with you two along."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing." He teased.

**Local Mall**

**Blacksburg, Virginia**

Their walk around the mall ended up being a marathon. It was stop at one store, look, buy, and move on to next store. Harm was pretty much tired, but he held it in for his girls. He was actually enjoying the time spent with them. They walked in to a Blossoms where an array of dresses captured Mac and Mattie's attention. Mattie rushed to a nice blue dress with a nice v-neckline. It was beautiful. She looked at the dress and then back to Mac, her eyes widened with excitement.

"Mac! I think you would look so beautiful in this. You'd be the envy of all of your family." She grinned.

"Mattie, the last thing I need is for my family to envy me. Besides, I think I will already be the envy of all the female relatives with the escort I'm taking." She smiled towards Harm and winked.

He was caught unaware, but he quickly recovered by winking back and getting closer to her. "I think you should take that one, too." He whispered in her ear. It didn't take much after that before Mac purchased that dress.

Hours of shopping and walking around was much more work than people thought it was. It was fun, none of them denied that, but it was tiring after a while. Harm had pulled his two girls off to the side before they stepped into another store.

"How about we get something to eat?" Harm gave Mattie and Mac a look that was pretty much irresistible.

"Ok. I'm kinda hungry." Mac shrugged nonchalantly.

"Only kinda? Who are you and what have you done with my Sarah MacKenzie?" He smiled.

Both Mattie and Mac heard and caught Harm's slip of calling her his, but neither cared to correct him. Mattie thought it was about time that they both snapped out of it and started moving towards something more than just friendship. Mac didn't want to correct him. It felt right for him to call her his. He had no idea that she was his from the beginning.

"Well, I'm really hungry. So let's go." Mattie interrupted the long staring contest taking place between the two, although she did so reluctantly.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE.

* * *

**Monday**

**Mission Viejo, California**

They strode into the hotel with Harm carrying most of their luggage. He had managed to take it from her hands without her actually realizing it. How he did that, he wasn't sure, but he was certain that he wasn't going to bring it up. Well, at least he wouldn't.

"Harm...how long have you been carrying my stuff?" She looked down to where he held her bag when she felt she was missing something.

"Um, I don't know. Let's see...when we went to baggage claim at the airport, when we got off of the cab, and just now as we walked in." He grinned at her those flyboy smiles of his that made her heart melt.

Oh no, he was waiting for her to complain and give him her usual "I'm a marine" speeches, but he was surprised when she hadn't. "Thank you." Her voice full of gratitude and a smile flashing bright.

On the airplane he and Mac had talked about her family and where they lived. From what she had told him, this side of her family appeared to be much more loving and caring than her own parents when she was growing up. She mentioned that she hadn't seen them since before she graduated from high school because they had moved west. She had never even seen their home. Rumor mill had it that they were very well off financially.

All was going well, but it wasn't until they were nearly on California ground when Mac realized that they hadn't reserved a hotel room for Harm. This was bound to be VERY interesting. "Harm, we didn't get a hotel room for you!" Mac turned to Harm with eyes nearly coming out of their sockets.

"Did you make reservations for you?" He sounded like he was convinced there was no problem at all.

"Yeah. But I got a single and we completely forgot to call and get you a room."

"Excitement will do that to you sometimes. Relax, we'll think of something."

"Good morning." The young lady at the front desk smiled.

"Good morning, um, I have a room reservation for MacKenzie, Sarah." She smiled back.

"Ah, yes. Ms. MacKenzie. You are in room forty-four." She looked over to Harm, a grin in place. Harm, being a guy, grinned back, unaware that Mac was eying both of them with a death glare.

"Um, actually I was wondering if you had another room for my friend." She mustered out another smile.

"Sorry, you need reservations."

"Um, Mac...I'll share with you." He smiled tenderly at her.

"Actually, I think that could be arranged...for you." She turned to Harm, her flirtatious behavior evident to both Harm and Mac. All Mac could do was roll her eyes. Harm just smiled back.

After everything was arranged and they had gotten situated, Harm dropped on the small couch. It had been a while since he had visited California and to be honest, he missed it a lot. And the fact that he was here with Mac made it all that more pleasant.

On that thought, he turned to Mac who was by the dresser putting her clothes away, walking back and forth between the full-sized bed and the furniture. She looked tense, maybe even angry, but he had a feeling he didn't want to question her. If she had something on her mind and she wanted to talk about it, she would open up to him eventually.

Mac sensed him looking at her. It was another one of her gifts that had developed when she met Harm. She always knew when he entered a room, his presence sending waves of energy her way. And she always knew when he was looking at her as if his eyes transmitted heat rays straight to her heart. It made her feel warm inside, but also uneasy and uncomfortable because of the fact that he possessed so much power over her.

She turned to face him looking up briefly from the bed and the neatly folded shirt in her hands. "Harm...what's wrong?"

He chuckled. "I should be the one asking you." He paused for her rebuttal, but got none. "Ever since we stepped through that door you've been quiet. Tense. I get the feeling you're angry."

Now she rebutted. "Harm I'm not angry. I'm ok. Just jet lag I guess." She went back to her task hoping that Harm would drop the subject.

Not likely! "I doubt it's just that. We've both been through jet lag, many times. But you've never let it bother you this much. Talk to me. Please." He hated to sound like he was begging, but it killed him to see her so troubled.

"Harm...later. I'm ok. I promise. It'll pass." She prayed that it would. The way that woman looked at Harm made the blood in her veins boil. But she couldn't, wouldn't let Harm know it.

"Alright. But when you feel like talking, I'll be right here." He sat there a while longer while Mac finished unpacking her stuff. Once she had, she turned to look at him with a questioning look.

"What? I'll unpack later." She smiled. Amazed at how they could read each other so well.

"Well, we're pretty much all settled in. You wanna grab some breakfast. My stomach is telling me it's lunch time, though." She patted her stomach.

"It's only ten o'clock, Mac." He chuckled. "I guess it is jetlag.

Still on eastern time I see." He smiled. "Let's go see what we can find. What are you in the mood for? Lunch or breakfast?"

She pondered her options. "I'll take the breakfast. Buttermilk pancakes and some eggs."

Harm grinned. "Let's go rent a car. I'm pretty sure we can find you a Denny's."

**Later That Day**

They had adjusted to the time difference pretty quickly. Maybe it was all of the practice they had from previous cases that were handled somewhere else other than Virginia. Besides, being in the military like they were, it was almost a requirement to be able to adjust quickly to changes...all kinds of changes.

Harm was sitting on the small couch the same way he had earlier that day. It was comfortable, but not nearly comfortable or long enough to accommodate his six foot-four inch frame. He looked over to Mac who was on the bed talking on the phone.

"We'll see you on Wednesday then, Lizzie. Yes. No, we're fine here at the hotel. It's ok, don't worry about it. We're military people, we can sleep anywhere." She laughed into the phone oblivious to the look Harm was giving her. She never failed to mesmerize him. The way she laughed, walked, yelled when she was angry, everything she did knocked him off his feet every time. "Ok. See you then, Lizzie. Ok. Goodnight."

"I take it you got along well when you were younger?" Harm looked at her.

"Always did. It's going to be fun to reconnect with her." He smiled at her and she returned his with a wide one of her own. "Harm, thank you for coming with me. It means a lot."

"You're welcome. And it means just as much to me that you agreed to let me come with you." He was about to get ready to lie down to sleep when Mac cleared her throat.

"Excuse me Mr. Stickboy, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Mac? I'm going to bed...figuratively speaking." He chuckled.

"Uh-huh, and how do you plan to do that on that tiny couch?"

"I'll manage."

"Unless you're Mr. Fantastic or something you're not going to be doing a lot of sleeping on that thing." She grinned.

He hesitated. "What do you suggest Ninja Girl?"

"Well, this isn't a king-sized bed or even a queen, but I'm sure we both can fit here." He flashed her his flyboy grin. He stood rooted in place, though. "Do you want an invitation?" She repeated the words he had once spoken to her one chilly night in Afghanistan.

"Yes." He crossed his arms over his chest, his appearance resembling that of a four year old kid about to throw a tantrum.

"Why don't you come over here so you won't wake up looking like a pretzel come morning." She patted the other side of the bed as she made room for him.

"Alright." He walked over to the bed and climbed in. He turned off the lamp on his side of the bed that rested on the night stand. They made themselves as comfortable as they could. But how comfortable could they get when they were sleeping so close to each other? It was going to be a long night.

Mac switched off her lamp as well. "Goodnight Harm."

"Goodnight Mac."

She was enveloped in a pair of strong arms. The warmth of his body radiating off of him and embracing her. Her back rested against the front of his body with one of his legs comfortably in between both of hers. She felt so relaxed, so loved, so...wrong. This was Harm she was in bed with, not some ordinary guy. But it felt so good to be sleeping in his arms, but it was so wrong.

She tried to shift her body in order to extricate herself as quietly as possible, but Harm sensed her movement and subconsciously tightened his grip on her pulling her closer to his chest. She thought she heard him mumble something, but she wasn't sure, she was too nervous to think about anything other than her current position. She attempted to get up again. This time Harm roused enough to comprehend what was going on.

He smiled against her hair, but very quickly released her. "Mac I'm..."

"It's ok Harm. It's a small bed, you were just trying to sleep without falling out of bed." She turned to face him.

He wasn't so sure that was what he was trying to do. Fact is he felt the need to hold her while he slept. It made him feel at home and very content. He smiled coyly at her. "Good morning." He looked so cute when he did that, almost like a teenager in love.

"Good morning." She smiled, a bit flushed from the fact that they both had let what happened happen. However small, their actions spoke volumes, and she wasn't so sure she was ready to talk. She knew she wanted to, she really did, but she wasn't sure where to start.

"So what do you want to do today? We have all day." Harm smiled at her.

"I was hoping to go swimming in the pool downstairs."

"We could do that. It's been a while since I've gone swimming outdoors, where the sun actually shines. Maybe later we can go out to dinner or something."

"Like on a date?" She didn't want to sound hopeful or too excited, but she was.

"Yeah...like on a date. Just you and me."

"That sounds like fun." She smiled at him.

They had a lot of fun ahead of them and they both had a feeling they were really going to enjoy the day.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE.

AN: Here it is Emma! This chapter is dedicated to you. :-)

* * *

**Local Restaurant**

**Mission Viejo, California**

The day had gone without flaws, which was awkward since both Harm and Mac never had days where at least one thing or another seemed to test them. The swim at the hotel pool was fun and relieving. It was a much welcomed activity that they hardly seemed to enjoy on the east coast. They did laps, played Marco Polo, and even spent a few earth shattering seconds in each others arms as they pretended to sink each other. It was truly an exciting part of the day. They were both happy to just have fun.

Maybe not as exciting as the one they were currently experiencing. The restaurant Harm had made reservations at was a beautiful two-story Chinese restaurant that gave off a strong romantic feeling. Which was exactly why Harm had chosen that one out of the many that he had asked about. It was perfect.

Mac was sitting across the table from Harm occasionally giving into the urge of stealing a glance at his handsome features. He had worn a black suit that fit him like a god. His blue shirt and tie setting of the perfect blue that his eyes possessed. His hair was spiked a bit and it made him look younger and even more handsome. Well, if that was possible.

She lifted her gaze up from her plate to look at him. 'Oops. Wrong move.' She was caught. His baby blues meeting her brown ones.

Harm smiled. "You look beautiful, Mac."

Mac tried to hide the blush that was forming on her face. "Thank you, Harm."

"You always look beautiful. But tonight you look stunning."

Now she was actually holding back the excitement that threatened to take over her being. "Um, I-I..."

Harm chuckled. "It was just a compliment Mac, not a death sentence."

She couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "Isn't it funny how we're skilled at speaking in front of a judge and if we wanted to, even the president, but we can't seem to tell each other what we are thinking or feeling?" She smiled sadly at him.

Harm simply stared in disbelief at what she had just told him. The painful truth showing its ugly face to Harm. It hurt him a lot to admit that she was right.

"I rest my case your honor." She chuckled.

They both silently agree to move onto another safer subject as they resumed their eating.

"You want to go dance after we finish eating?" Harm asked before taking another forkful of noodles.

"Um, I was actually hoping we could just walk around or something. If you don't mind."

"No. Not at all. We could do that if you want."

**Chinese Garden**

They had finished their dinners and not long after that they made their way to the back of the restaurant. They had learned of the garden by accident. Harm had originally planned to walk around outside, but the waitress suggested they take a walk in the back garden that pertained to the restaurant itself. It was a beautifully decorated garden. It had all the flowers you could name or think of, and some that you couldn't. It was not too big, but big enough to walk around and think about a lot of pleasant things, and unfortunately some not so pleasant memories as well.

They walked down the paved path that placed them right into the garden. Walls of leaves and small flowers lined the sides, engulfing them in a sweet aroma, the moon shinning down on them. They had walked for about five minutes...actually Mac would have said four minutes and fifty-five seconds, before Harm noticed Mac was rubbing the sides of her arms.

"Hey, you're cold." He took his hands out of his pant pockets and unbuttoned his coat.

"Yeah. I guess the weather is not warm enough at night for me to wear a thin shawl." She smiled up at him.

"Guess not. Here you go." He draped the coat over her shoulders like he had one time on the Admiral's porch. "Better now?"

She unconsciously inhaled the spicy smell of his cologne. "Yeah. I think it will be." She hugged the coat tighter around her body. His warmth still resided on it, making it easier for her not only to warm up physically, but emotionally as well.

"So tomorrow's the big day. Are you ready?" He asked as they turned into an area of the garden full of white and red roses. They were stunned by the sheer beauty that surrounded them. They stopped right where they were.

"Yeah it is. I think I am." She managed to whisper out of her while staring in awe at the small room-like part of the garden filled with roses. Her heart skipped a few beats. "Wow." was all she could say.

"Yeah. Wow." Harm stood rooted in place beside her. "This brings back many memories."

"Yes it does. Too many." She gazed away and continued walking. Harm nearly jogged to catch up to her. Although his long legs didn't require him to take more than two strides. "What's wrong?" No answer. "Did I say something wrong?" Still nothing, her eyes were fixed on the ground that passed beneath her feet. "Mac?" She finally looked up to him and stopped abruptly causing Harm to nearly crash into her.

"Look, Harm. Let's just forget what I said ok. It was a mistake. I don't even know what I mean so just drop it." Her eyes frightened him. They showed a glare full of pain and the tears that lay unshed in them were evidence of her inner struggle.

"But Mac..."

"Harm...please."

He sighed heavily and dropped his gaze to her hand. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before capturing that hand in his. "Ok. I'll drop it. But promise me you'll let me know what you're feeling...eventually."

His words and his tone cut deep into her heart, but there was nothing she could do. She didn't want to let him see her weakness for him. The pain that she possessed was better off hidden in the recesses of her heart than left out to be seen by everyone, especially Harm. "I can't, Harm. But maybe someday I will tell you."

It wasn't what he was looking for, but it was better than her pushing him aside and closing him out like she had done so many times throughout the nine years they knew each other. "Ok." He dropped her hand and waited for her to start walking so he could follow beside her. "I didn't mean to ruin the evening Mac. I'm sorry."

"You didn't Harm. I had a great time tonight. Thank You."

They walked for about an hour after that before they decided to head to the hotel and get some sleep. They agreed that tomorrow would be a long day. Exciting, but long and maybe even nerve-wrecking.

**Wednesday**

**At the Hotel**

**Mission Viejo, California**

Something was chirping loudly, very loudly. It was an annoying sound that wouldn't end. Harm opened his eyes very reluctantly. His brain wouldn't let him go back to sleep after hearing that awful noise. It came slowly to him, but he realized that the high-pitched sound was coming from the alarm behind Mac.

"Mac. Hey wake up. It's time to get up." He touched her shoulder slightly to try to rouse her from her restful sleep.

He had to turn off the alarm before he went deaf because he had a feeling Mac wouldn't care one bit judging from her sleeping form. He reached for the alarm. He streched his arm as far as he could without hurting Mac.

Mac sensed some movement and soon the sound was hurting her ears. It was the annoying alarm that was going off. She tried to turn over to turn it off, but her eyes came in contact with a strong arm streched in front of her and over to the night stand behind her. She laid perfectly still. Not wanting to give Harm and indication that she was awake.

After some hard work, who knew it would be, he managed to turn the alarm off. He moved back to his place and caught Mac's eyes. He smiled.

"Were you awake this whole time?" Harm asked.

"Not really." She smirked.

"You're mean Mac. I was struggling to turn it off and you still let me."

"Eh...you needed a workout." They both chuckled. "Besides, I couldn't really move with half of your body pinning me down could I? Unless you would have liked to have been lying on the floor by now."

"Fine. You win. Let's get up. We need some breakfast and then we need to get ready for this reunion you have been invited to." He smiled.

"I have the shower first." She nearly jumped out of the bed and knocked him down when she rushed to get into the restroom before he did. Harm smiled.

They were ready to walk out of the hotel when Mac stopped Harm. "Hey hold on. Come here." She pulled on his hand.

"What?" Harm asked.

"Your tie isn't straight." She pulled him to her in front of the full-length mirror that was mounted on the wall.

His senses were going into overdrive as he felt her hands on his chest and around his neck. He had a feeling if it lasted a while longer he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. He looked down at Mac.

"There you go." She moved back and gazed up at him to find him looking down at her.

Harm cleared his throat and let a deep breath out. "Um...thanks."

Time seemed to drag on forever and pass by quickly all at once. Neither wanted to be the first to move for fear that the moment would be shattered. "I-I think we better get going if we want to get there on time."

"Yeah. You're right. Come on." Harm offered his arm to her and she gladly looped her arm with him.

**Aunt Lidia's Residence**

**Mission Viejo, California**

They pulled up to the tan-colored two-story house with jaws wide open. They had seen nice houses before. Heck they'd seen beautiful houses before, but this one outdid all. It was a very fancy, very big, and very sophisticated house. You could tell her family was a little more that financially well off. It was amazing.

Not two minutes later were they stepping out of the rental and being smothered by a middle-aged woman. "Sarah!" She ran to her and enveloped her in a hug. "You look exactly how you did when you were eighteen. I can't belive you were able to make it."

The two, rather Aunt Lidia, was so engrossed in welcoming Mac that she didn't even look at Harm. He stood there motionless and kind of uncomfortable. He wanted to step aside to give them a moment of privacy, but he was afraid to move and attract attention. He felt like an eavesdropper standing there witnessing a reunion between two people who hadn't seen each other in years. It was very awkward.

It wasn't until they had finished their very long hello's that Aunt Lidia turned to look at Harm. She dragged her gaze up to meet his eyes. She was relatively short so it seemed like a long gaze to both her and Harm.

Harm was about to introduce himself when Aunt Lidia jumped in. "Sarah MacKenzie, you didn't tell us you were married."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as always! Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE.

* * *

What! Mac's brain yelled for her to correct her aunt, and quickly before it all became one big giant mess.

"What?" She had heard her perfectly fine, but she was only trying to buy some time to figure out just how she would fix this up.

"I said you hadn't mentioned that you were married." She smiled at Mac and then at Harm.

Harm, how was he reacting to this misunderstanding? She was afraid to even glance at him. What would she see? Would he be weird around her? Would he just walk away right then and there and not only humiliate her more, but leave her to face her family all on her own?

"I'm sorry ma'am there's been a misunderstanding." Harm began to do the correcting himself. He smiled at Mac's relative. "I'm Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr." Aunt Lidia gladly accepted the hand that Harm extended toward her. "I've worked with Sarah for a long time now. I'm her partner."

Mac let out a long sigh. He hadn't done what she thought he would have done. Not this time. Maybe he was tired of running when the going got tough. Now when would she?

She turned to face him and silently thank him for taking charge of the situation.

"Oh, wow, I'm so sorry. I just thought that such a handsome man as yourself would be married to such a beautiful woman as my niece." She smiled and noticed Mac was blushing. "Come on inside you two. Everyone's pretty much here."

As aunt Lidia walked ahead, Harm moved close to Mac's ear to whisper. "Dodged a bullet there Ms. MacKenzie." Stunned beyond belief and embarrassed for an entire lifetime, Mac simply blushed and bumped him with her shoulder.

As soon as the rounded the corner of the yard to see all the guests, people talked and yelled for Mac. "Sarah! Wow. You haven't changed one bit. Your hair is longer than it was, but it suits you well. And...who's the handsome man?"

Great how many of those questions would be asked today? Maybe even more than she could count so she just sucked it up. Before either Harm or Mac could jump in, Aunt Lidia decided to help them out. "Estelle, this is Harmon Rabb. He works with Sarah back in Virginia."

"Call me Harm, please." He greeted the young woman.

"Estelle, it is such a pleasure to see you again!" Mac began as she hugged her cousin.

"I know. It has been too long. You have to tell us what you're been up to all these years."

Mac sighed. "That story could take even longer." They chuckled a bit.

"Well come on in. Everyone's over there. And I'm sure Lizzie is dying to see you again. She has been going on about how much she missed you and how she wanted to go to the east coast to visit you."

"Well, I can assure you it's been the same for me. I missed all of you guys a lot."

"Well, come on. Sarah, Harm, just follow me." So far so good. In fact, it was going great. Aside from all of the confusion about Harm, it was turning out to be really nice. Seeing everyone again was a wonderful feeling. Especially when Mac knew that this was the other family that truly loved her. Her family back at JAG being the other.

Mac followed slightly behind Estelle with Harm not too far behind. How could he when she had laced her right hand with his left? Harm had noticed right away when he felt her warmth envelop his hand, but he didn't bother to pull back. It felt nice. And he was sure that the reaction brought on by Mac if he told her, would bring more attention to them than the simple act of holding hands.

"Sarah!" Lizzie spotted Mac a few feet before they reached the table she was seated at.

"Lizzie!" Mac relinquished her hold on Harm's hand as she embraced Lizzie in a huge hug. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?"

"Sarah, I have missed you a lot. I've been good. I got married. I have two kids." She scans the big yard to locate her children. "I wonder where those two are at." She chuckles. "They tend to wander off a lot." She smiled.

"How old are they?" She asked as happily as she could, but with her own condition and the fear of never having kids of her own someday was silently tearing her apart.

"Mark, the oldest, is seventeen. And Steve is ten. I'm sure..."

"Hey honey, where's Mark?" Someone interrupted her from behind.

"Oh, Sarah, this is my hubby. John. John this is my cousin Sarah and her..." She saw Harm standing beside her a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh, this is my friend Harmon Rabb."

"Please, call me Harm." Lizzie and John nodded.

"Nice to meet you John." Mac stated.

"Like wise Sarah, Harm."

"Oh, honey I think Mark is upstairs. Probably teaching Steve how to play the guitar again. You know him." Lizzie smiled at him.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Well...come on and sit down."

It didn't take long for them to reach a table where they could sit. There were so many of them spread around the expanse of the yard. The atmosphere of the place was one that filled both Harm and Mac with a great desire for a family of their own. Truth was that seeing all the children playing and spouses laughing and being affectionate, only reminded them both of how much they wanted that themselves. But neither of them was showing it. It was a feeling that resided deep within them. Maybe they just wouldn't show it...yet.

'Not yet?' Thought Harm. How much longer could they wait? They had been waiting for nine years now. It was time to do something about that need. Yes, it was a need. It was something that was such a big part of them that it hurt whenever they weren't in the same room.

But how would they do it? Where? And when?

Harm was so deep into his thoughts that he was startled by Mac when she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you, Harm." She chuckled some more. "Where were just a few seconds ago?"

"Um...I don't know. Just thinking I guess."

She nodded her head. "Don't do too much of that. It can be dangerous."

Harm's grin was on full blast now. "Funny. So..."

Mac smiled. "I'm sorry about all the misunderstandings that have been following us today."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. I guess it's only normal for your family to think that you would be married."

"Is that a compliment Commander Rabb?" She smiled lovingly at him.

He didn't respond verbally but the smile he shared with her spoke volumes.

She was going for his hand, which rested on his lap, but she was interrupted before she could do so.

'Damn. Us and our timing.' She thought.

"Sarah, Sarah come here. Everyone wants to know how you've been." Lizzie and Aunt Lidia approached their table.

She immediately turned to Harm. She didn't want to leave him there all by himself, but she didn't want to drag him everywhere she went either. Neither of her options sounded too appealing so she looked to Harm for a suggestion of his own.

He nodded. "I'll wait for you here." He smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"Mac, I'm in the Navy. I've been to all kinds of places by myself." He grinned.

"Alright. I'll be back." She felt the greatest need to kiss his cheek, but something inside her told her to hold back. So she simply went for his hand and squeezed it gently. It was the usual girl talk between Mac, her cousins, and some of her aunts. They all wanted to know how her life had been, how many boyfriends she'd had since the last time they saw her, and if she planned on marrying anytime soon. It was all great fun, to reconnect with her family, but Mac felt a bit out of place and uncomfortable talking about her less than perfect love life. It wasn't really a track record she liked to brag about. Certainly not to a family she had just reunited with.

She shifted her gaze toward Harm. He was engrossed with two little kids that had decided to play tag with him.

"So Sarah, really, who is the hot guy you brought with you?" One of her cousins asked.

"He-he's a friend of mine." She looked back to Harm, who was being climbed on like a tree. He was much more than a friend, and her heart told her that, but her brain told her otherwise.

"No really. He's such a cutie. And look at him. He's obviously great with kids."

"He really is. He loves to play with our godson, back home." She smiled as she kept looking at him.

"You guys are both the godparents? Come on, tell me that isn't something." Lizzie jumped in.

She chuckled a bit. "No. We happen to be really close to the people we work with. So, they decided to ask us both to be the godparents. No big deal."

Harm settled the kids down a bit as he sat down at the table again. He happened to glance Mac's way and caught her eyes at the same time she caught his. "Well, obviously it is if he is willing to come all the way to California with you. That is sweet. And look at the way he looks at you..." Aunt Lidia paused as she looked at Mac, but noticed she was caught up with Harm's gaze. "And you him. There's gotta be something there honey."

"No Aunt Lidia. We're best friends. He looks after me, and I would look after him...without a second thought. But that's about it."

"Well if you say so." One of her cousins looked at Harm herself. Mac immediately caught on to her tone and the look she was throwing at Harm. She didn't want to seem jealous, she didn't want to act jealous, hell she shouldn't be, but the truth hurt sometimes. She was jealous. And she wasn't going to hide it so easily. Even if she could she probably wouldn't.

She gazed long and hard at her cousin Emma. She was about twenty-five, too young for Harm, but she was obviously not too young to devour Harm with her eyes. If looks could kill...some people would not survive Mac's glare.

Harm accidentally looked over to the huddle of women and caught not only Mac's eyes, but another woman's eyes as well. He guessed it was another one of Mac's cousins. He wasn't sure. The one thing he was sure of was that Mac was eying him very possessively almost as if to claim him as hers. But why? When he looked back to Emma, he figured it out. Mac was jealous at the way Emma was looking at him.

'This could get bad.' He smiled at Mac and Emma and immediately dropped his gaze to the table cloth in front of him. He really didn't want to see Mac do this. Especially not now that she was starting to get to know her family again. It would be silly for her to do this today.

Aunt Lidia decided to change the conversation, sensing that Mac was a little too uncomfortable. It was understandable of course. "So Sarah, what is it like to be a woman in the Marine Corps? Really?"

Now that was something she could talk about. "Well, it is a little bit more complicated than say working in a business. Or even a civilian law firm." She paused.

"How?" Lizzie was curious.

She sighed. "There's always something that some people are convinced you cannot do. When I first started off as a lawyer, some of the male attorneys thought I wasn't capable of doing my job. But that's just in the courtroom. Out on the field there's those jocks that think you can't fight, can't fire a pistol, or go hand-to-hand with someone."

"But..." Emma stepped in. Her grin in place.

"BUT, I have proven all of them wrong. I've done all of that and more. I have gotten higher scores on my marksmanship quals than other male marines."

"Wow. Good going honey." Aunt Lidia said.

"Yeah. But there's always people that believe in you no matter what. My CO, well my now retired CO, he's an Admiral, and he's never doubted my skills."

"What about Harm over there?" Lizzie asked again.

"Him especially. He's the fist guy that ever treated me with respect. He's seen me as his equal since day one. It's because of him and my friends that my job is easier and more enjoyable." They all stared at her with smiles in place.

"And it helps that I keep him on his toes." She grinned.

They all laughed at her joke. They were sure he kept her on hers as well, but they let that one go. It was no use trying to make her see it, when she knew it was true.

"Well, I have to go back to Harm. He's looking kind of lonely over there." Mac tried to sound as normal as possible.

They all nodded and smiled at her and made it apparent that they knew more than they had been told. Something secretly lied underneath both of their hearts. It was very evident in the way they looked at each other. The simple and small touches they shared were more than what 'only friends' shared between them. Leave it to a marine and a sailor to be blinded by their own love.

"Glad to see you're getting along with your family, Mac." Harm pulled Mac's chair out for her. A move that didn't go unnoticed by Mac.

"Thanks. I am. It feels good to finally be able to connect with them. Especially after so long." She went silent for a while.

"What were you ladies talking about?" He grinned.

"Girl talk." She teased.

"Hmmm." He pondered whether he could get her to talk or not.

"Nope." She smiled. "I'm not telling."

"Fine." He playfully pouted.

The rest of the day they spent in a comfortable atmosphere as light music made its way around the yard. They had eaten a nice dinner with the rest of her family and were now seated at their table engaged in conversation. They talked about everything they had missed in the past year. Odd place to bring it up, but it made itself known naturally, without either of them thinking twice about it.

"I missed this a lot." Harm stated as he grabbed Mac's hand in his.

"I did, too, Harm. Have I thanked you for this?"

"Yes you have. Too many times. I wanted to come with you remember. It's not like you forced me. Although I'm sure you could have." He grinned.

"I could have found a way." She came back with her own grin.

Harm was just about to say something when Emma came along. Mac couldn't help but let out a groan. 'No seriously, timing people!'

"Hey Sarah." She smiled. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She was flirting with him!

"Um, yeah, sure. This is my...Harmon Rabb, Jr." 'Big mistake MacKenzie, back out before you can't.' She hadn't meant to say it the way it came out. She wanted to say my friend, but she knew he was more than a friend. But it was too late to change her wording by the time she heard it come out of her mouth.

"Well hello...Harmon Rabb, Jr." She extended her hand right in front of Mac's face.

Harm didn't want to cross Mac, but he also didn't want to be impolite so he stood up to reach for her hand. "Hello..."

"Emma. This is my cousin Emma."

"Hi. It's a pleasure meeting you." Harm ever the gentleman.

"Likewise, Harm." She emphasized his name. Mac didn't miss the tone either. Harm made a move to sit back down next to Mac, but he wasn't quick enough. "Um, I was wondering if you would dance with me." Emma asked Harm without even looking at Mac.

"Um..." He looked down to Mac with questioning eyes. He didn't have to really ask her if it was ok, but the part of him that belonged to Mac was stronger and it forced him to seek her approval.

She nodded. "You don't have to ask me, Harm."

"I know, but..."

"Just go."

"Alright." He turned to Emma as he walked around the table to her. "I would be pleased to dance with you."

As they made their way to where some people were already dancing, Mac was left to sit at the table with millions of her emotions. Most of which she didn't want to be feeling. And many more thoughts that plagued her mind.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE.

Note: I know I have a lot of dialogue, but I LOVE to make my characters say what I have in mind! Enjoy!

* * *

She watched as Harm moved them around the makeshift dance floor. Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw him look down to Emma and smiled at her. His smile belonged to her, and it cost her more than she thought to admit it. It was at that moment that she knew for certain that her love for Harmon Rabb would never diminish. She would be in love with him first, the most, and always. But sitting there with nothing to do but think about him, was about to drive her over the edge. So she decided to take action.

Mac made her way over to where they were dancing with her head held high. Her marine posture assuring anybody that doubted her that she meant business. She approached closer and she could hear them talking over the music.

"We're close friends." Harm seemed to answer an earlier question Mac hadn't been able to hear.

"But you guys are nothing more?" She could see a grin taking place on Emma's face.

"Um, no. Not yet anyway." He continued to move them hoping she would drop the subject. He barely knew her and she was interrogating him as if she had known him his whole life. It was beginning to not only make him feel uncomfortable, but irritated as well.

Mac inched her way closer to them.

"Not yet?" Emma asked as she tried hiding the disappointment in her voice and face.

"No." He didn't want to go into explaining it to her. So he didn't and prayed that she would just forget about it.

Not likely. "But there's something there? Is that why you want to be more than just good friends?"

Harm let out a deep breath. "I don't know. No there's nothing there. At least not that I can see." Mac chose that moment to stop right next to Harm and Emma. Timing...the story of their lives. She heard what Harm had said. "M-Mac..." She didn't even give him to time to explain. She turned around, walked away, and out the door that led to the front of the house. Her head held high, but her heart heavier than it had ever been.

"I-I have to go after her." He let go of Emma and walked quickly after her. Defeat evident in Emma's face.

"Nothing there...ha." She smiled sadly.

People couldn't help but watch as the scene unfolded. Especially Aunt Lidia and Lizzie.

His long legs brought him behind Mac in a short time. Her head was hanging low and he could tell she was crying. "Mac..."

"Go away Harm. Give me some time alone."

"No. Mac...I need to explain what went on back there." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" She shrugged him off. "You don't have to explain anything. Not to me."

"Mac, please. Why are you acting like this?" He sounded slightly ruder than he first intended. He continued, "You're a grown woman, you're a Marine! Snap out of it."

"Why am I acting like this?" She turned to face him in one swift move. "I don't know. I hate it that I'm acting like this. Like a love-sick teenager who just found out her crush doesn't like her. I hate it Harm. I hate it." She began to cry more heavily as she swabbed angrily at her tears. "I have never been the one for this. I hate having to feel like a little girl who isn't liked, Harm. This isn't me. Do you think I like feeling powerless? Vulnerable? I don't! I can't stand that the marine in me can't win over the woman that I am. I don't want to cry over you! But here I am!"

His heart broke into pieces. He had managed not only to make her cry, but brake her heart as well. And all because he couldn't get his head on straight. If he could give up anything to take away all the pain he had caused her, he would. He was sure of it. Even if it meant his life. He moved closer to her. "Mac...I...I don't know what to say."

She chuckled with a hint of anger. "Of course not. You never do, right? That's just who you are. It's what you do."

"You're wrong. Mac, I'm a lawyer. I'd like to think that I'm a pretty damn good one." He paused. "I have the skill to deliver impassioned closing arguments, the skill to move a jury to tears, but when it comes to you..." He paused again. "I-I get tongue tied. I run out of words to say. Or maybe my words aren't enough. I don't know. All I know is that it's not because I don't want to tell you everything I feel for you. It's because I can't. I don't know how."

Mac continued to wipe her tears away, but her head dropped slightly as she studied the floor beneath them. What was he trying to do to her? Did he know that she felt exactly the same way? Was he using it against her? "I feel the same thing you do. But that doesn't change or help the situation any."

"Mac...you have to believe me when I tell you this. It's been so long since I have given myself to someone. Diane was the last. After her I...I promised myself I wouldn't. I've been cautious. God Mac! I put a shield around my heart, I masked my emotions so you wouldn't be able to get to me, but you have! You're the only one who has been able to do so. You have broken every damn barrier that I put in place. How do you think I feel? The cocky arrogant fighter pilot goes to hell whenever you're around. I feel defenseless around you!"

He turned away from her. He might be a man, but his emotions ran just as deep when it came to his love for Mac.

Mac didn't know how to start. Everything that she felt for this man, everything that he meant to her, was far too complex for any words she could conjure up. But she knew she had to start somewhere. At that point it didn't matter where exactly. "Harm..." Her voice possessed certain strength and yet sounded slightly more fragile than she wanted it to. "Harm, I have never felt like this for any other man. Not for Chris, not for Dalton, not even Mic. You-you have this way about you that makes me feel weak and strong all at the same time. Nobody else has ever done that to me. Not only have you made me fall in love with you over and over again, but you've managed to make me love you more each day. And there's times when I don't want to."

"Why Mac? Why is that such a bad thing? This has always been the issue with us. We don't want to feel. We just want to think."

"Harm do you really think we can make us work! You and me, we're two very different people..."

He wouldn't let her finish that sentence for he feared that it would only convince him further that this was a bad idea. "No we're not! Mac, you and me are the same. We want the same thing...to be loved. Yeah it sounds selfish on both our parts but we do. How many times have we given all our love to somebody else only to have it ripped away?"

He paused as he looked at her bedazzled look. The obvious fact that the truth hurt. "Too many times." His voice lowered. "We can make this work. I know we can."

"Harm you said it yourself. There's nothing here. Nothing obvious anyways. When two people love each other, you can tell. And if you and I can't...then it's clear that we don't."

This time Harm wasn't going to back down. He didn't want to. He'd spent so many days wanting to have the one thing that would complete his life. This was the chance. The Navy couldn't be everything. He took two long strides and came to a stop in front of her with both hands firmly on her shoulders. "Sarah, you didn't let me finish when I said that. You were too stubborn to stop and listen. I was going to say that I couldn't see anything between us. Because there has never been an us. But I can feel it." He emphasized on the word feel.

"I love you. I do. More than anything, and I see that more and more every day."

"Harm your love for me, my love for you, it just isn't enough any more. We have hurt each other too many times."

He puller her closer to him, bringing her face to face with him. "You're right." He inhaled deeply. "But there's one thing that heals all our wounds Mac. Time. And no matter how much time goes by, there's one thing that will remain the same..." He removed his hands from her shoulders and cupped her face. "My love for you. That will never change."

"Harm..." She was beginning to struggle against him. 'Damn her!' Harm thought. She was making it more complicated than it had to be.

"Listen to me Mac! No other woman has been able to fill the void that I feel when I'm not with you. I carry you with me everywhere. Damn it! You're in my heart, you're in my mind, in my skin every day. There's not one minute I don't want to think about you. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to. My heart belongs to you. It always has."

"Harm, please." She cried freely again. She felt weak. Too weak. She rested her head on his chest. "I can't do this with you anymore. I can't fight it anymore. I love you. I don't want to mess this up. It would kill me."

"I don't either. And we won't I promise." He brought her face up to meet his eyes. "I won't let us."

Time seemed to stop in its tracks. And if it could, it was going backwards. Back to erase all the moments in their lives that had caused more anguish than happiness. And in that time, Harm inched closer to her face. Before either of them had time to think about what was happening, their lips met. They kissed with everything they had. It wasn't desperate; it was just something that showed how much they had wanted this and how much they had missed. It was the kind of kiss that lovers shared after making up. But in Harm and Mac's case, it was pent up emotion caused by a fight that had been on going for nine years. A fight to push aside feelings that were clearly stronger than both of them.

When the need for air was stronger than their need for each other, they separated. Harm looked into Mac's eyes and she looked into his. Nothing was exactly how everyone wanted things to be, but it was damn near close.

"I love you." Harm spoke softly to her.

Mac smiled a watery smile back at him. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"No, I think I do." He paused to look around them. "Do you think anybody is wondering what's going on?"

"Only my Aunt Lidia and Lizzie." She smiled as she brought him down for another kiss.

He moaned after they finished their kiss. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"That I'm your boyfriend now." He grinned.

"Who said your my boyfriend?" She teased.

"I'm still not your husband, but this way they won't make a mistake about who I am."

She chuckled. "You know, I think this whole thing has been perfect."

"What? Even the yelling and the screaming...and the crying?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have traded this for anything in the world, Harm. Not as long as it was you that everyone was calling my husband. Or the one that I was fighting with."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really." She wrapped her arms around his waist bringing in for a huge embrace.

"I wouldn't either." He hugged her more firmly.

"Come on. I think they want details. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. After all, they will be MY family too."

"Is that a proposal Harmon Rabb?" She walked with him toward the backyard. Her fingers laced with his as they had been when they had first arrived.

"Well, not right now. But it will be." He grinned.

"Don't start Harm."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"I know." They both chuckled.

As they stepped into the backyard, Harm let go of Mac's hand and draped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side. A move that Aunt Lidia, Lizzie, and Emma caught and didn't surprise them.

"Told you." Aunt Lidia told the two women. "Those two are in love."

"You know what, they look perfect." Emma replied.

"Yes they are." Lizzie finalized her thoughts.

**The End...**

**Maybe, maybe not.**

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed this piece. As I re-read it myself, I couldn't help but think of how "korney" it all seemed, but I AM a sucker for romance. After all, if you can't have a sappy romance from Harm and Mac in the fic world, where can you?  
**


End file.
